


Dajmy sobie szansę

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Series: High School Avengers aka Pomstujące Podlotki [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Dzicz, Gen, Kapitan jest fanboyem, Misja, Pre Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać, łamanie lodów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co się działo zanim Steve Rogers został wysłany do szkoły specjalnej TARCZY.</p><p>Alternatywne uniwersum 871.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agentce Carter jak zwykle udało się dla nich znaleźć na czas bezpieczne miejsce, w którym mogli odpocząć. Tym razem był to przydrożny motel prowadzony przez jednego z agentów TARCZY, którego jedynym celem istnienia było zapewnianie tymczasowego schronienia ludziom takim jak oni.

Cudowna odmiana po kilku tygodniach spędzonych w lesie. Wreszcie mogli się wykąpać, najeść i wyspać. Nie narzekali na to, że nie było ciepłej wody, gulasz był wczorajszy a zamiast zwykłych łóżek czekały na nich wąskie piętrowe prycze. To było i tak znacznie więcej niż oczekiwali.

Steve wyszedł spod prysznica jako ostatni. Chociaż szorstką gąbką wyszorował się od dużego palca u stopy aż po sam czubek głowy nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że wciąż jest brudny. Nawet czyste ubranie nie było w stanie mu pomóc. Wzdychając głęboko wszedł do głównej sali, gdzie reszta jego zespołu zajęła się pochłanianiem wszystkiego, co tylko nadawało się do zjedzenia i kłóceniem o każdą błahostkę.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie nazwałby ich nawet drużyną. Teraz wiedział już, że gdzieś tam głęboko pod skórą są naprawdę wspaniałymi ludźmi.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że byli cholernie skuteczni.

Gdy zapoznał się z danymi, jakie TARCZA udostępniła mu na ich temat, doszedł do wniosku, że to żart. I miał rację, bo wszystko, co o nich przeczytał było sporym niedopowiedzeniem.

Przede wszystkim James Barnes. Jego kochany, stary Bucky. Nawet utrata ręki, którą teraz zastępowała metalowa proteza, półroczna rehabilitacja i pozornie niebezpodstawne oskarżenia o zdradę i działanie na szkodę TARCZY nie przeszkodziły mu w ruszeniu na kolejną misję razem z najlepszym przyjacielem.

Dawało mu to również szansę na udowodnienie, że w żaden sposób nie był związany z Hydrą.

Taki koślawy uśmiech losu nie był skierowany jedynie do Bucky'ego. James Howlett, którego wszyscy nazywali Loganem, był w podobnej sytuacji, z tą różnicą, że przez ciężki uraz głowy stracił pamięć. Nie był przez to nawet w stanie stwierdzić na ile słuszne są stawiane mu oskarżenia. Fakt, że posiadał cudowną zdolność do regeneracji, śmiercionośne szpony pokryte adamantium i podły charakter jakoś niespecjalnie działał na jego korzyść.

Poza tą dwójką towarzyszyli mu jeszcze Sam Wilson i Remy LeBeau.

Sam był młodym żołnierzem, który został zaangażowany w najnowszy projekt Stark Industries – miał przetestować w terenie mechaniczne skrzydła. Steve początkowo nie chciał wierzyć, że metalowe ustrojstwo wielkości złożonego spadochronu może umożliwić komukolwiek wzbicie się w powietrze. A jednak Howardowi Starkowi po raz kolejny udało się udowodnić mu jak bardzo nie doceniał jego możliwości.

Remy... on jako jedyny nie miał nic wspólnego z wojskiem i TARCZĄ. Przeciwnie – był złodziejem i oszustem z dość nietypowymi zdolnościami paranormalnymi i irytującym zacięciem hazardowym.

Ich zadanie było teoretycznie bardzo proste: mieli odzyskać adamantium, które wykradła Hydra, nim uda się im wykorzystać ją do produkcji broni, a także zatrzymać produkcję modyfikowanych genetycznie żołnierzy. Wszystko komplikował niestety fakt, że wrogowi porażająco skutecznie udało się wniknąć pomiędzy szeregi agentów TARCZY, praktycznie uniemożliwiając im odkrycie lokalizacji nowej siedziby Hydry.

Wciąż nie mieli pewności, komu można ufać, a komu nie. Dlatego właśnie na tę misję zostali wysłani tylko oni – Fury wolał postawić wszystko na mały elitarny oddział niż na swoich agentów, co dobitnie świadczyło o ciężkiej sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli.

\- Co powiecie na partyjkę pokera?

\- O nie, nigdy więcej, nie ma mowy stary.

\- Dajcie spokój... Przecież tylko troszeczkę oszukiwałem!

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, to wypruję ci flaki.

\- Och, mon ami, po co ta agresja?

\- Hej, Steve! – zawołał na jego widok Bucky, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. – Stary, pospiesz się, ten gulasz młodszy już nie będzie.

\- To on w ogóle był kiedyś młody? – prychnął Sam i przesunął się nieco, aby zrobić Rogersowi miejsce przy stole.

\- Co to za program? – zapytał Steve, siadając przy stole i zabierając się do jedzenia gulaszu (który na szczęście nie był nawet w połowie tak obrzydliwy, jak można to było wywnioskować z komentarzy).

Na ekranie wiszącego w rogu sali telewizora młoda reporterka opowiadała o czymś z wielkim podnieceniem, na przemian zachwycając się jakimś „nieprzeciętnym geniuszem" i „przełomowym wynalazkiem w zakresie energii ekologicznej". Poza nimi w sali nie było nikogo, a po swojej ekipie nie spodziewał się, aby dobrowolnie oglądała program z tak wysokim stężeniem trudnych słów.

\- Zaraz ma się zacząć wywiad z synem Howarda – odparł Bucky, wzruszając ramionami. – Poprosił, żebyśmy to obejrzeli w ramach „odpoczynku". Mamy mu zdać raport.

\- Howard ma syna?

\- I to takiego, o którym wie – zaśmiał się Logan, za co Rogers rozgromił go wzrokiem. Może i Howard Stark nie był wzorem stałości uczuć, ale i tak uważał go za dobrego człowieka i nie mógł pozwolić, aby obrażano go w jego obecności.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że sam był bardzo zaskoczony tą informacją. „Zdać raport"? Czy to oznaczało, że sam nie będzie mógł obejrzeć występu swojego syna? Zważywszy na trudną sytuację TARCZY miał pewnie bardzo dużo pracy, ale chodziło przecież o jego dziecko! Czy ten chłopiec naprawdę znaczył dla niego tak niewiele?

\- A oto i on! – zawołała z podnieceniem reporterka, na co operator błyskawicznie przełączył obraz z kamery i na ekranie pojawiła się szeroko uśmiechnięta twarz nastolatka, który niezaprzeczalnie był synem Howarda. – Anthony Edward Stark!

\- Hej, Christine, co słychać? – odparł uprzejmie.

\- Och, nie, mój drogi! To ja się tu pytam „co słychać". Chociaż w twoim przypadku, Tony (bo mogę mówić ci po imieniu, prawda?), ważniejsze jest raczej pytanie: czy masz już kogoś?

Publiczność w studio zareagowała tak entuzjastycznie, jakby od odpowiedzi na to pytanie zależały losy pokoju na świecie. W tym momencie dotarło też do Steve'a jak bardzo ten chłopiec różnił się od Howarda. Zamiast odparować reporterce jakimś sprośnym i bezczelnym komentarzem, Tony zarumienił się, zaśmiał niepewnie, po czym odparł:

\- Szczerze mówiąc nie byłem przygotowany na tak osobiste pytania.

\- Daj spokój! Taki przystojny i czarujący młody człowiek nie może przecież żyć w samotności.

\- O to się nie martw, Chris, mam szczęście posiadać dwoje najwspanialszych przyjaciół na świecie, którym nie przeszkadza mój romans z nauką.

\- Czy ty i Pepper Potts...?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – chłopak zaprzeczył tak szybko, że w jego głosie jasno dało się wyczuć irytację. – Pepper jest dla mnie jak starsza siostra, to wszystko.

\- A więc jesteś oficjalnie do wzięcia.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób. Raczej czekam na kogoś wyjątkowego.

\- No ładnie – zaśmiał się Bucky, trącając Steve'a łokciem. – Młody jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojego staruszka.

\- Nie mów hop – prychnął blondyn. – Nie słyszałeś jeszcze jak mówił o tym swoim „rewolucyjnym wynalazku".

\- Czy możemy już przejść do reaktora łukowego? – zapytał młody Stark, a jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. – Jeśli chcesz możemy wyjść z założenia, że to właśnie z nim mam teraz romans.

\- A jednak. Punkt dla ciebie, Steve. Są identyczni.

\- Niech ci będzie, Tony, ale musisz wiedzieć, że zgadzam się na to bardzo niechętnie. A zatem: co powinniśmy wiedzieć o reaktorze łukowym?

\- Że jest największym wynalazkiem od czasu wynalezienia elektryczności? Jako źródło niewyczerpalnej, ekologicznej i zupełnie bezpiecznej energii zdecydowanie zasługuje na to miano. Ma potencjał do wyparcia nie tylko elektrowni węglowych ale i nuklearnych. Już niedługo będzie można używać go nawet jako baterii do telefonów czy latarek. Jeszcze nic do tej pory nie dawało takich możliwości.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji tego wynalazku? Tysiące, jeśli nie miliony ludzi straci pracę. Setki elektrowni i firm przestaną mieć rację bytu. Nie wspominając już o tym, że władze wielu państw są przeciwne takiej monopolizacji energii przez Stark Industries.

\- Te obawy nie są dla nas niczym niespodziewanym. Nie wiem, na ile jest to w stanie kogokolwiek pocieszyć, ale minie jeszcze wiele lat zanim reaktory łukowe trafią do powszechnego użytku. Nie zależy nam w końcu na żadnej monopolizacji, a już tym bardziej chcielibyśmy uniknąć przyczyniania się do powiększania bezrobocia.

\- Stark Industries zajmuje się również produkcją broni. Czy możemy się obawiać, że nie tylko nasze telefony komórkowe będą zasilane przez wasze reaktory, ale i broń naszych żołnierzy? Czy bierzecie w ogóle pod uwagę takie rozwiązanie?

\- Niestety tak, ale mamy ku temu swoje powody. Budowanie lepszej przyszłości nie ma żadnego sensu jeśli nie będziemy w stanie jej obronić. Jest to oczywiście opcja, której za wszelką cenę będziemy chcieli uniknąć, ale jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba...

Steve nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się z nim działo. Wiele razy słyszał jak Howard opowiadał o swoich wynalazkach, ale teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Nie chodziło o żaden reaktor łukowy, tylko o Tony'ego; o sposób w jaki mówił, uśmiechał się i rumienił. Jak stawiał czoła trudnym pytaniom zamiast unikać na nie odpowiedzi. Chociaż przez cały czas zdawał się mieć nad sobą całkowitą kontrolę, to delikatne drżenie jego kolan czy nerwowe wybijanie palcami rytmu na podłokietniku zdradzały jak bardzo był przerażony. Z jednej strony zdawał się być zbyt młody, aby zostawić go zupełnie samego na pastwę tej krwiożerczej reporterki, ale z drugiej radził sobie tak dobrze...

\- Jest niesamowity – wymamrotał mimowolnie.

\- Będziesz musiał przekazać to Howardowi.

\- Tak. Na pewno to zrobię.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem leniwą bułeczką i nie chce mi się dodawać rozdziałów <3
> 
> Tak. Właśnie tak. Wszystkie trafiły na wattpada, a tu susza.
> 
> Jest mi trochę przykro, ale "trochę" to za mało, żebym znów zaczęła wszystko ogarniać -,-

Rogers nie był w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego ten wywiad aż tak na niego zadziałał. Albo raczej: doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi, ale akceptacja takiego wyjaśnienia sprawiała mu spore kłopoty. Poza tym, jego akceptacja czy też jej brak i tak nie były w stanie zmienić tego, że od kilku dni jego myśli uparcie krążyły wokół Tony'ego Starka, zupełnie jakby...

Fakt, chłopak był naprawdę inteligentny, błyskotliwy i na swój sposób czarujący. Łączył wszystkie najlepsze cechy swojego ojca, a jednocześnie zostało w nim jeszcze tyle dziecięcej naiwności, aby uparcie wierzyć, że może w pojedynkę zmienić świat.

A może mógł?

Steve mimowolnie zaczął wychwytywać z telewizji, radia i gazet wszystko, co w jakikolwiek sposób wiązało się z młodym Starkiem. Okazało się, że reaktor nie był jego pierwszym osiągnięciem. Miał już na swoim koncie cuda takie jak sztuczna inteligencja obsadzona w roli autopilota samolotu czy podłączona do układu nerwowego proteza kończyny.

Tak, okazało się, że jedną z takich protez miał Bucky. Do tej pory Steve jakoś niespecjalnie się zastanawiał nad tym stalowym cudem protetyki, ale teraz docierało do niego, że doprawdy było to dzieło sztuki. Co więcej – Tony stworzył je dla kogoś, nad kim ciążyły bardzo poważne oskarżenia ze strony TARCZY. Pomagając Bucky'emu nie tylko umożliwił mu próbę oczyszczenia się z zarzutów, ale również przeciwstawił się jednej z najbardziej wpływowych organizacji na świecie.

To wszystko czyniło z Anthony'ego Starka jednego z najbardziej niesamowitych ludzi, o jakich Rogers kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- No, no, no, mon ami! Nie wiedziałem, że to aż tak zaawansowane zauroczenie.

Steve aż podskoczył, słysząc nad swoim uchem głos Remy'ego. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że od dłuższego czasu rysował w swoim dzienniku portret Tony'ego. Bezczelny uśmiech LeBeau i jego niepokojąco pozbawione białek czerwone oczy, bynajmniej nie wpłynęły korzystnie na jego reakcję. Gwałtownie zatrzasnął dziennik i zerwał się na nogi, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się uciec i uniknąć rozmowy na ten krępujący temat.

Ale kim byłby słynny Gambit gdyby tak po prostu pozwolił mu uciec?

Wystarczyło, że musnął palcem jego dziennik, a rozjarzył się on różowym blaskiem i ze świstem trzepoczących stronic wzbił się w powietrze tylko po to, aby po chwili wylądować prosto na jego otwartej dłoni.

\- Słuchaj, Remy – zaczął niepewnie Steve. – To nie do końca tak, jak ci się wydaje...

\- Ależ skąd, mon ami! Wszystko doskonale rozumiem – roześmiał się mutant, wertując kolejne strony dziennika w poszukiwaniu innych „dowodów zbrodni". – Nie dało się nie zauważyć, jak na każdej stacji benzynowej szukałeś gazet z artykułami o synu Howarda.

\- Po prostu uważam, że jest niesamowity. Czy coś w tym złego?

\- A czy ja cię krytykuję, mon ami? – zapytał Remy z zaskakująco poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chciał mu się z czegoś zwierzyć, ale nie bardzo wiedział od czego powinien zacząć. Po chwili namysłu oddał Rogersowi dziennik i spytał niepewnie: - Myślisz, że byłbym dobrym nauczycielem?

Steve najpierw chciał się roześmiać, ale na szczęście szybko dotarło do niego, że to nie był żart. LeBeau był zupełnie poważny.

Mimo najszczerszych chęci, nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Brutalnie szczera cisza zalegała między nimi, nawet szum liści otaczających drzew i głośne pokrzykiwania leśnych ptaków zdawały się do nich nie docierać.

Gambit wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na ziemi, dając jednocześnie znać Rogersowi, aby zrobił to samo. No cóż, czekała ich chyba dłuższa rozmowa.

\- Jakiś czas temu dostałem propozycję – zaczął powoli Remy. Z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnął talię i zaczął ją tasować. Gra w karty bardzo go odprężała, dlatego Steve postanowił, że nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi. – Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale złożył ją głos w mojej głowie. Przedstawił się jako Charles Xavier i zaproponował żebym został jednym z nauczycieli w jego szkole dla... takich jak ja. Dla mutantów.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że istnieje taka szkoła.

\- Ja też nie – Gambit zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Musiała powstać całkiem niedawno. Ten cały Xavier twierdził, że to ma dać szansę młodym mutantom nauczyć się panować nad mocami i pozwolić im w przyszłości normalnie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. Wiesz, żeby nie musieli wychowywać się na ulicy albo w jakichś innych, równie patologicznych warunkach.

\- Dlaczego się nie zgodziłeś?

Gambit uśmiechnął się krzywo. Karty, spowite różową aurą mocy, wirowały wokół jego głowy.

\- Wydawało mi się, że to niemożliwe. Że ludzie zawsze będą się obawiać tego co inne i obce, bez względu na to, jak będziemy się starać, aby to zmienić. A potem poznałem ciebie.

\- Mnie? – Steve aż podskoczył ze zdziwienia. – A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Po prostu jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, mon ami – roześmiał się Remy. – Dzięki tobie zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę nie jest ważne, czy świat zaakceptuje te dzieciaki czy nie. Chodzi o to, żeby dać im szansę na poznanie ludzi takich jak ty. Ludzi, którzy będą je oceniać za to, co robią, a nie za to, kim są.

\- Ty też jesteś dobrym człowiekiem – odparł Rogers, mimowolnie uśmiechając się do towarzysza. – Ale nauczycielem byłbyś beznadziejnym.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiałem – przyznał Gambit. – Ale chyba nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebym chociaż spróbował. Tak samo jak nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś chociaż spróbował się spotkać z Tonym Starkiem, prawda, mon ami?

\- Czy ta rozmowa miała na celu jedynie...

\- ... wymuszenie na tobie tej obietnicy? – Remy dokończył za niego, a na jego twarz powrócił bezczelny uśmiech dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym wszystkie karty powróciły do jego dłoni. – Poniekąd.

Jego pełna samozadowolenia mina nie pozwoliła Steve'owi się na niego długo gniewać. Tym bardziej, że LeBeau miał rację. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie aby przynajmniej spróbował się z nim spotkać. Był w końcu przyjacielem Howarda, dzięki czemu Tony przestawał być tak bardzo poza jego zasięgiem. Tak, zdecydowanie musiał spróbować.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się, wyciągając do niego rękę, aby przypieczętować tę obietnicę uściśnięciem dłoni. – Jak tylko skończymy tę misję, spróbuję się z nim spotkać.

\- A ja spróbuję swoich sił jako nauczyciel – odparł Remy, również podając mu dłoń.

Dopiero później do Rogersa dotarło, że ta rozmowa miała jeszcze jeden cel. To co najważniejsze zostało ukryte między wierszami – miał mu obiecać, że skończą tą misję żywi.

Czego tak bardzo się bał? W końcu to właśnie on pomógł uciec Buckowi i Loganowi z siedziby Hydry. Co takiego zobaczył, że wzbudzało to w nim takie przerażenie? W swoich zeznaniach wspominał o eksperymentach genetycznych i żołnierzach obdarzonych mocami mutantów. Prawdopodobnie teraz posiadali też moce Logana.

No cóż, to rzeczywiście czyniło ich sytuację mało ciekawą, ale Steve nie zgodziłby się na realizację tego planu, gdyby nie widział realnych szans na powodzenie. Musiało być zatem coś jeszcze, o czym LeBeau im nie powiedział.

Właśnie ten fakt sprawił, że Rogers zaczął wątpić w słuszność wszystkich decyzji, które do tej pory podjął. Czyżby w rzeczywistości prowadził ich na pewną śmierć?


	3. Chapter 3

Od tygodnia przemierzali góry walcząc z wiatrem, chłodem i osuwającymi się spod nóg kamieniami. Siedziba Hydry znajdowała się niebezpiecznie blisko, dlatego Sam nie mógł wzbić się w powietrze i wybrać jak najlepszej trasy. Przez to, nawet dzięki doskonałym zdolnościom Logana, musieli wielokrotnie zawracać i zmieniać drogę. Nie pomagał im również fakt, że coraz częściej napotykali na myśliwskie ambony, których żołnierze Hydry używali do obserwowania całej okolicy.

W tej sytuacji bliskość celu jedynie działała im na nerwy.

\- Niedługo zorientują się, że tu jesteśmy – jęknął smętnie Remy, rozglądając się przy tym na boki, zupełnie jakby miało się to stać już za chwilę. Od dłuższego czasu zachowywał się dość podejrzanie, co skłaniało Steve'a do podejrzeń, iż mutant planuje dezercję. Co w sumie nie byłoby wcale takie zaskakujące.

\- Pewnie – zgodził się Buck z nieco głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jak zwykle starał się obrócić wszystko w żart. – Nawet oni nie są tak głupi.

\- Nie, mon ami – zaprzeczył Gambit. – Po prostu oni też mają dobrego tropiciela.

\- Lepszego ode mnie? – warknął Logan. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś podważał jego kompetencje jako tropiciela.

\- Wolałbym tego teraz nie sprawdzać, mon ami.

\- Remy ma rację – przyznał niechętne Steve. – Każde opóźnienie może nas kosztować konfrontację z ich żołnierzami, a tego mieliśmy na razie unikać.

\- Co proponujesz? – spytał Bucky, asekuracyjnie stając pomiędzy nim a Howlettem.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale to twoja ostatnia szansa, Logan – wyznał szczerze Rogers. – Jeśli nie uda ci się znaleźć właściwej drogi będzie musiał to zrobić Sam z powietrza. Wiem, że to nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł, ale innego wyjścia nie mamy.

Logan nie zareagował zbyt dobrze na to ultimatum. Przyparty do muru zaczynał zachowywać się jak osaczone zwierzę, co burzyło złudzenie, jakoby był zwykłym człowiekiem. Warcząc pod nosem i gniewnie zgrzytając zębami, dał im do zrozumienia, że mają na niego poczekać, a sam pobiegł i zniknął pomiędzy drzewami.

\- Myślałem, że jest najlepszym tropicielem, z jakim pracuje TARCZA – szepnął Wilson, wcale nie złośliwie.

\- Bo był – przyznał Barnes, dziwnie smutnym i odległym głosem – Po tym, co stało się wtedy, bardzo się zmienił. Teraz chyba trochę boi się używać wszystkich swoich umiejętności.

Tak... Tylko co właściwie się wtedy wydarzyło? Poza bardzo oszczędnym sprawozdaniem Gambita nie posiadali żadnych innych informacji, ponieważ Howlettowi ktoś bardzo pomógł zupełnie stracić pamięć, natomiast Bucky sam próbował o wszystkim zapomnieć.

Poza tym – nawet to, co powiedział im LeBeau nie było całkowicie wiarygodne. On sam nawet specjalnie nie ukrywał, że znalazł się tam tylko dlatego, że dostał zlecenie, aby wykraść coś Hydrze. Czy to ze względu na swój zawodowy profesjonalizm, czy też perspektywę dużych zarobków, Gambit nigdy nie zdradził ani kto go wynajął, ani co takiego miał ukraść. Początkowo wiele wskazywało na to, że mutant dołączył do nich jedynie po to, aby ukończyć swoje zadanie, ale gdyby było tak w rzeczywistości, nie myślałby przecież o ucieczce.

\- Remy – zawołał go Steve. Złapał mutanta za ramię i zmusił do patrzenia sobie prosto w oczy. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak działało to na większość ludzi i nie spodziewał się, aby LeBeau był wyjątkiem. – Jeśli jest coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć, musisz nam to powiedzieć teraz.

\- A jeśli nie powiem? – zapytał Remy przekornie.

\- Będziemy musieli cię tu zostawić – odparł Kapitan. – Sam rozumiesz, nie mogę ryzykować powodzenia misji i życia moich ludzi, a ukrywając przed nami jakiekolwiek szczegóły działasz na naszą szkodę. W takiej sytuacji nie mogę ci ufać, Remy.

Gambit odwrócił wzrok. Po raz pierwszy należał do jakiejkolwiek drużyny i ewidentnie całkiem mu się to podobało. Przynajmniej teraz, gdy byli tak blisko siedziby Hydry. Mimo to widać było po nim, że do tej pory łudził się, iż uda mu się upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Na to jednak Steve nie mógł mu pozwolić.

\- Technologia, którą dysponował Red Skull... – zaczął niepewnie LeBeau. – Była oparta na źródle energii, które chciał odzyskać Arnim Zola.

Rogers zmarszczył brwi. Po tym jak zabił Red Skulla, byłego przywódcę Hydry, Zola, twierdząc, że skusiło go wyposażenie laboratoriów TARCZY, zgodził się przejść na ich stronę. Szybko wyszło na jaw, że kierowało nim coś zgoła innego, a wierność ideałom znaczy dla niego więcej niż naukowe ambicje. Niestety, nie ochroniło to TARCZY przed zgubnymi skutkami źle ulokowanego zaufania.

Ale skoro Zola wciąż pracował na rzecz Hydry, dlaczego musiał cokolwiek wykradać?

\- Po śmierci Red Skulla w Hydrze doszło do schizmy – wyjaśnił Gambit, widząc brak zrozumienia na twarzy swojego dowódcy. – Zola twierdził, że należy wykorzystać TARCZĘ do przejęcia władzy nad światem. Po przeciwnej stronie stanął...

\- ... von Strucker z wizją świata podbitego przez armię żołnierzy Hydry – wszedł mu w słowo Steve, gdy tylko wszystko ułożyło się w miarę logiczną całość. – Czy znalazł się jakiś nowy nabywca na to źródło energii?

\- Nie, mon ami – LeBeau uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nabywca wciąż jest ten sam.

Mutant wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza kawałek papieru, który okazał się bardzo krótkim listem, rozpoczynającym się od słów „Hail Hydra". Postanowił przeczytać list na głos, aby Sam i Bucky też mogli poznać jego treść.

\- „Oferta wciąż jest aktualna, ale zważywszy na okoliczności postanowiłem podwoić stawkę. Przynieś Tesseract na umówione miejsce w równonoc wiosenną. Jeśli przy okazji uda ci się uśmiercić Kapitana Amerykę dodam do twojej zapłaty kolejne zero". Ma podpis Zoli i jego pieczęć.

Przenieśli spojrzenia na Gambita, który próbował uśmiechać się nonszalancko. Dłonie wepchnął głęboko do kieszeni płaszcza, szukając w nich pocieszenia w dotyku kart.

\- Rozumiesz już chyba, mon ami, dlaczego nie pokazałem tego wcześniej. Nigdy nie zamierzałem cię zabijać i Zola doskonale o tym wiedział. Ale fakt, że może składać mi takie propozycje niezbyt dobrze o mnie świadczy, prawda?

Miał rację. Ten list stawiał go w beznadziejnym świetle. Nawet fakt, że w końcu się do wszystkiego przyznał nie był w stanie niczego naprawić.

Steve wiedział, że to, co teraz stanie się z Gambitem i to jak potraktuje go reszta drużyny oraz cała TARCZA, zależało w głównej mierze od tego, co zrobi on jako dowódca. Owszem, bardzo zawiódł się na LeBeau, ale w sumie czego innego miał się spodziewać po złodzieju i oszuście? Wiedział natomiast, że jego zwierzenia dotyczące Charlesa Xaviera i szkoły były szczere. Naprawdę chciał się zmienić, po prostu przeszłość ciągnęła się za nim jak smród i nic nie był w stanie na to poradzić.

To, co miało się stać mogło zmienić dla niego wszystko – zarówno dać mu szansę na lepszą przyszłość jak i zagwarantować wieloletni pobyt w więzieniu TARCZY. Wszystko zależało od tego, co zrobi Kapitan Ameryka.

\- Czym właściwie jest ten Tesseract? – zapytał. – Poza tym, że to źródło energii?

Gambit doskonale rozumiał, jak miała się jego sytuacja. Musiał jednak wyczytać w spojrzeniu Steve'a, że w zamian za dalszą współpracę jest gotów puścić całe zdarzenie w niepamięć. Wystarczyło jedynie, że powie im wszystko, co wiedział o Tesserakcie.

\- Słuchajcie, wiem, że to wszystko zabrzmi nieprawdopodobnie, ale z ręką na sercu przysięgam, że to prawda.


	4. Chapter 4

Trop, który złapał Logan tylko przez kilkaset metrów wydawał się niedorzeczny. Wił się i plątał, jakby wydeptały go zwierzęta. Potem zaczęli jednak dochodzić do wniosku, że to właśnie była właściwa droga. Steve nie zapomniał o tym, aby pochwalić Logana. Wprawdzie ich tropiciel wydawał się zupełnie odporny na wszelkie przejawy jakiejkolwiek sympatii, ale lubił, gdy jego ciężka praca była doceniana.

Wiedząc, że zbliżają się do celu, jeszcze bardziej zwolnili tempo. Mieli nadzieję, że są przygotowani na wszystko, co może zaserwować im Hydra, ale woleli nie kusić losu.

Gdy wielki kompleks naukowo-wojskowy zaczął wyłaniać się przed nimi spomiędzy drzew zatrzymali się zupełnie.

\- Co dalej? – zapytał Bucky. Wprawdzie wyglądał na spokojnego, ale Steve znał go zbyt dobrze, aby dać się oszukać. Wiedział, że przyjaciel jest mocno zaniepokojony samą bliskością ludzi, którzy tak bardzo go skrzywdzili.

\- Musimy wybrać najdogodniejsze wejście, włamać się, ukraść Tesseract, zabić kogo trzeba, zniszczyć bazę i uciec – oznajmił Steve, najzupełniej poważnie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że twój plan ma pewne luki? – zapytał oschle Logan, który korzystając z okazji zapalił cygaro.

\- Nie mam lepszego – Rogers wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym, spójrzcie. Widzicie tamto wejście po wschodniej stronie? To, które wychodzi na parking?

\- Co z nim? – zainteresowali się jego towarzysze.

\- Jest tam tylko dwóch strażników...

\- No pewnie, że tak – prychnął Gambit. – Mon ami, ten parking jest otoczony murem wysokim na dziesięć metrów; jak zamierzasz go pokonać?

\- Myślałem, że mógłbyś ogłuszyć strażników przy pomocy... - zaczął Steve, ale w tym momencie Logan zaczął wściekle warczeć.

\- Ktoś się zbliża – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Z jego pięści powoli wysunęły się ostrza z adamantium. – Wyłaź, wiem, że tam jesteś!

\- Gdybym chciał się was pozbyć, zrobiłbym to znacznie wcześniej – prychnął młody mężczyzna, wychodząc spomiędzy drzew. Miał na sobie terenowy strój agenta TARCZY oraz łuk przewieszony przez ramię. Nie było to typowe wyposażenie agentów, a w połączeniu z jego bardzo młodym wiekiem i bezczelną postawą, mogło oznaczać, że mają do czynienia ze słynnym Hawkeyem.

\- Agencie Barton – powitał go Steve, starając się jednocześnie powstrzymać Logana przed wypruciem mu flaków.

\- Kapitanie – odparł swobodnie Clint, zupełnie jakby nie znajdował się na skraju śmierci. – Nastąpiły pewne zmiany w planach.

\- To znaczy?

\- W szeregach Hydry znalazł się zdrajca, gotowy wprowadzić nas do środka – wyjaśnił agent.

\- Jakie postawił warunki? – zapytał Bucky. W jego głosie można było wyczuć silny zawód. Nic w tym dziwnego, skoro jego rzekoma zdrada spotkała się z bardzo chłodnym przyjęciem, natomiast dezertera Hydry witano niemal z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Chce uniewinnienia – Buck już otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć, jak bardzo ten pomysł mu się nie podoba, ale Clint powstrzymał go gestem. – Uniewinnimy ją, ale pod warunkiem, że TARCZA będzie mieć na nią oko aż do końca jej życia, nawet po przejściu na emeryturę. Nie będzie mogła wyjść do łazienki tak, żebyśmy się o tym nie dowiedzieli.

\- To bardzo wysoka cena za jedną przysługę – zauważył Logan. Dopalił do końca swoje cygaro, rzucił niedopałek na ziemię i zgniótł go butem. – I coś mi mówi, że tkwi w tym jeszcze jeden haczyk.

\- I dobrze ci mówi, bo to ja mam ją mieć na oku – zaśmiał się Clint.

\- Wprowadzi nas? – Steve spróbował przywrócić rozmowę na właściwe tory.

\- Ma nam dać znać, kiedy będzie przyjeżdżać dostawa żywności. To ona zajmie się ogłuszeniem żołnierzy Hydry i wpuści nas do środka.

\- Skąd mamy pewność, że nie wyda nas von Struckerowi?

\- Pewności nigdy nie ma, ale chyba lepsze to niż zupełny brak planu, co nie?

Barton miał poniekąd rację, ale to nie pomniejszało ich obaw. Kim była ta kobieta? Dlaczego zarówno Barton jak i Fury postanowili jej zaufać? Czy naprawdę nie mieli innego wyjścia? I przede wszystkim: jak mogli przygotować się na jej ewentualną zdradę?


	5. Chapter 5

\- Jadą – szepnął Barton, przerywając tym samym ciszę, która dzieliła ich od dłuższego czasu.

Rogers miał świadomość, że impas nie wpływał dobrze na morale drużyny. Logan należał do tego typu tropicieli, którzy chcieli szybko pozbyć się celu, by móc zaszyć w ciepłym mieszkanku przy ogniu rozpalonym w kominku z kuflem spienionego piwa w jednej ręce i odrobinę zbyt drogim cygarem w drugiej. Dlatego właśnie te kilka godzin zwłoki przemieniły go w rozjuszonego rosomaka, któremu niewiele brakowało, by wpaść w morderczy szał. LeBaeu natomiast nie przepadał za przebywaniem w cieniu potęg takich jak Hydra i Steve już kilka razy musiał powstrzymywać go przed ucieczką.

Na szczęście mógł liczyć na Sama i Bucky'ego.

\- Co mamy robić? – zapytał agenta TARCZY, pozwalając mu tymczasowo przejąć dowodzenie.

\- Tam, za tym wzgórzem – Clint wskazał na zachód – biegnie droga, na której będzie czekać na nas Widow. Ten odcinek jest zupełnie niewidoczny z siedziby Hydry i znajduje się idealnie pomiędzy ich punktami obserwacyjnymi.

Ruszyli za nim bez słowa. Widow? Taki kryptonim nie wróżył nic dobrego. Rogers nie był w stanie nic poradzić na falę wątpliwości, która zaczęła go zalewać. Ale może tak właśnie było lepiej. Dzięki temu jego zmysły znacznie się wyczuliły. Widział, że Logan zareagował podobnie – cały się zjeżył, a z jego zaciśniętych pięści błyskały ostrza szponów.

Spomiędzy drzew powoli wyłaniała się droga. Nie podeszli do niej od razu, bojąc się, że jakiś zbłąkany żołnierz Hydry może ich zauważyć i donieść o tym swojemu dowódcy. Zamiast tego powoli wędrowali silnie zarośniętym zboczem i wypatrywali umówionej ciężarówki.

\- Czuję zapach krwi – wysyczał Logan, zatrzymując się gwałtownie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Sabertooth nie będzie tak przeczulony jak ty – dobiegł ich kobiecy szept.

Najwidoczniej Widow znudziła się czekaniem i postanowiła wyjść im naprzeciw. Była taka młoda... W jej oczach nie zostało jednak ani trochę z właściwej młodym ludziom woli życia. Cokolwiek ją spotkało, zostawiło po sobie jedynie wrak człowieka, napędzany wolą zemsty.

Nie tego Steve oczekiwał od swoich sojuszników, ale w tej sytuacji nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wybrzydzanie.

\- Jaki masz plan? – zapytał, starając się nie okazywać w żaden sposób współczucia. Mógł ją tym tylko urazić, a tego zdecydowanie wolał uniknąć. – Czy Sabertooth jest dla nas zagrożeniem?

\- Jest zagrożeniem dla wszystkich – zaśmiała się Widow, ale grymas nie sięgnął jej oczu. – Von Strucker miał go już dość i kazał mu patrolować teren. To cud, że jeszcze na niego nie wpadliście.

\- Tak, mamy kilka cudów do dyspozycji – przyznał Buck, śmiejąc się cicho. – A teraz chętnie wykorzystalibyśmy następne.

Widow kiwnęła głową i poprowadziła ich aż do ciężarówki. Na miejscu szybko wyjaśniło się, dlaczego Logan wyczuł krew. Na poboczu leżały nagie zwłoki żołnierzy Hydry, a ich mundury czekały obok. Jak to możliwe, że ta filigranowa kobieta uporała się z nimi zupełnie sama? Widocznie jakieś cuda były również po jej stronie.

\- Przebierzcie się – poleciła. – Dzięki temu uda się nam zmylić przynajmniej kilka pierwszych punktów kontrolnych.

Nie zadawali zbędnych pytań. Ten punkt planu był akurat bardzo oczywisty. Na szczęście udało im się włożyć mundury Hydry na ubrania, które mieli na sobie. Zostały zatem tylko dwa problemy.

\- Ten metalowy plecak i tarcza muszą zostać – rozkazała Widow. – Będą się zbyt bardzo rzucać w oczy.

\- Hola, hola! – zaoponował Sam. – Bez moich skrzydeł nigdzie się nie ruszam. Poza tym, jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić Kapitana Amerykę bez tarczy?

\- Ja? Tak. Ale von Strucker będzie miał z tym spory problem.

\- Widow ma rację – przyznał Steve niechętnie. Ściągnął tarczę z pleców i ukrył ją przy drodze, bardzo dokładnie przysypując niepozorną broń ziemią liśćmi. – To przecież nie dzięki jakimś głupim kawałkom blachy dostałeś się do tej drużyny.

\- Serio? Dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? – zakpił Sam, ale nie był w stanie ukryć, jak wiele przyjemności sprawiły mu słowa Rogersa. Zrzucił z ramion skrzydła i ukrył je obok tarczy swojego dowódcy. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że damy radę to potem znaleźć – westchnął.

\- Koniec gadania – syknęła Widow, nerwowo rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. – Nie mamy na to czasu. Wsiadajcie do ciężarówki.

Przez chwilę spierali się, kto powinien prowadzić. W końcu stanęło na tym, że Steve będzie kierowcą, Widow usiądzie na miejscu pasażera, a reszta schowa się na pace. Taki wybór wydawał się najrozsądniejszy, bo w końcu żołnierze Hydry znali Widow i sama jej obecność uśpi ich czujność, a Rogers wyglądem wystarczająco przypominał jednego z fanatyków Red Skulla i jego zdolności aktorskie były na wystarczająco wysokim poziomie.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci, że nie znasz mojego imienia? – zapytała Widow, gdy przed nimi pojawiły się pierwsze zabudowania bazy Hydry.

\- Barton postanowił ci zaufać i to mi w zupełności wystarczy – odparł Steve, niedbale wzruszając ramionami. – A powinno mi przeszkadzać?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i po raz pierwszy jej uśmiech był całkowicie szczery. Czuła do niego wdzięczność za zaufanie, którym postanowił ją obdarzyć. Nie była jeszcze gotowa, aby całkiem się otworzyć, ale ten uśmiech znaczył więcej niż wiele słów.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Za co? – zdziwiła się.

\- Za twój uśmiech – odparł ciepło, mając jedynie nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie zrozumie tego opacznie. Owszem, była całkiem ładna, ale jego serce rwało się już do kogoś innego. A im szybciej skończą misję, tym szybciej będzie mógł przekonać się, czy podjęło właściwą decyzję.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, szefie.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Pierwszą stację kontrolną minęli bez większych przeszkód. Na drugiej i trzeciej również nie napotkali problemów. Jedno spojrzenie w chmurne oczy Widow zazwyczaj wystarczyło, aby powstrzymać żołnierzy Hydry od zbędnych pytań. Tym bardziej dociekliwym mówili, że dostali specjalne rozkazy od samego von Struckera. Ten szereg drobnych sukcesów bardziej jednak martwił Rogersa, niż cieszył. Młody dowódca nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że lada chwila los się odwróci i szczęście przestanie im sprzyjać.

– Ciekawe na jak długo to wystarczy.

– Musimy minąć jeszcze tylko jedną grupę żołnierzy – pocieszyła go dziewczyna. Widział, że sama też ledwie wytrzymywała napięcie. – Potem będziemy mogli zatrzymać się na parkingu i zaplanować, co robimy dalej.

– Myślałem, że masz już wszystko zaplanowane. – Nie potrafił ukryć rozczarowania, a ona najwidoczniej była na nie przygotowana, bo wzruszyła tylko niedbale ramionami.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że dotrzemy aż tak daleko – wyznała na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – Nikt też nie raczył powiedzieć mi, po co właściwie tu przybyliście.

– Musimy pojmać von Struckera i znaleźć to dziwne źródło energii, nad którym teraz pracuje.

– Skarbie, tego już się dawno domyśliłam – prychnęła Widow. – Chodziło mi o szczegóły.

– Jak najmniej strat, jak najwięcej odbitych więźniów. Musimy też zdobyć wszystko, co udało im się opracować na bazie tego źródła energii. Mamy też przesłać do siedziby głównej namiary, żeby mogli wysadzić wszystko w powietrze.

Widow prychnęła i pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Zapewne po słynnej TARCZY spodziewała się jakiegoś bardziej konkretnego planu. A może po prostu zastanawiała się, dlaczego postanowiła im zaufać? Czy jej szansa na nowe życie była warta ryzyka?

Wjechali właśnie na zaskakująco opustoszały parking. W porównaniu z pilnie strzeżonymi stacjami kontrolnymi na wielkim placu nie było ani żywej duszy. Rogers wiedział, że powinno go to cieszyć, bo odwlekało moment nieuchronnej konfrontacji, ale z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się mocno zaniepokojony. Zupełnie jakby byli jedynie nic nieznaczącymi mrówkami, próbującymi wspiąć się po nodze śpiącego giganta.

Gdy odetniesz hydrze głowę, na jej miejscu wyrosną trzy nowe, jeszcze bardziej jadowite.

Zaklął pod nosem i wyskoczył z ciężarówki.

– Chłopaki – syknął, pukając w bok naczepy. – Jesteśmy w środku.

– W środku? – prychnął Remy. Jako pierwszy wylądował na asfalcie. – Bo mnie to wygląda na parking, mon ami.

– To i tak więcej niż nam było trzeba – zauważył Logan w przerwie pomiędzy jednym trzaśnięciem kości a drugim. – Śmierdzi Sabertoothem – dodał po chwili z mało przyjemnym uśmiechem.

– Nim i paroma innymi starymi przyjaciółmi – przyznał Steve. – Ale przecież nikt nigdy nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.

Jego słowa w ogóle im się nie spodobały, tym bardziej, że chwilę później podzielił ich na dwa zespoły. Pierwszy, w którego skład wchodzili Logan, Remy, Buck i Clint, miał przerwać eksperymenty genetyczne. Drugi, czyli on, Sam i Widow, kierował się prosto po Tesseract. Na wykonanie zadań dawał im tylko trzy godziny. Po upływie tego czasu, powinni spotkać się przy ciężarówce i niezwłocznie odjechać, bo TARCZA dostała już namiary na bazę Hydry i czekała jedynie na sygnał, aby wysadzić ją w powietrze.

– To nie jest jakoś wyjątkowo optymistyczny plan – zauważył smętnie Sam. – Tylko trzy godziny?

– Ktoś kiedykolwiek obiecywał, że będzie prosto? – prychnął Logan, dziwnie podniecony perspektywą zbliżającego się spotkania ze śmiercią. – Jakieś ciepłe słowa na pożegnanie, Rogers?

– Skopcie im dupy tak, żeby równo puchły – odparł, na co wszyscy wybuchnęli nieco nerwowym śmiechem. Wiedzieli doskonale, że Steve oszczędzał przekleństwa na wyjątkowe chwile, właśnie takie jak ta. Wbrew powszechnej opinii miał ich całkiem pokaźny asortyment, do tego w różnych językach. Fakt, że nie użył czegoś bardziej wyrafinowanego nieco poprawił wszystkim nastroje.

Nie chciał mówić nic zbyt optymistycznego, aby nie rozbudzać na próżno ich nadziei. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich szanse na powodzenie nie przekraczają pięćdziesięciu procent. Mimo to, gdy Remy chwycił go za ramię i obrzucił błagalnym spojrzeniem, zdobył się na uśmiech i zapewnił:

– Nasza umowa jest wciąż aktualna, LeBeau. Lepiej żebyś o tym pamiętał, gdy będziesz próbował uciec.

– Ja i ucieczka? Ależ mon ami! Nigdy nawet nie myślałem o tym, aby was porzucić!

Z jakiegoś powodu to oczywiste kłamstwo okropnie ich wszystkich rozbawiło. W końcu gdyby ich misja nie miała realnych szans na powodzenie Gambit uciekłby już dawno temu, prawda?

 

* * *

 

Steve nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale na widok żołnierzy Hydry poczuł ogromną ulgę. Przyjemność sprawił mu również fakt, że w końcu mógł komuś porządne przyłożyć. Widow i Sam świetnie sobie radzili, jak przystało na dobrze wyszkolonych agentów. Z zabójczą precyzją eliminowali wszystkich niedobitków. Żałował tylko odrobinę, że nie mieli czasu na chowanie zwłok.

Po chwili jednak przestał się tym przejmować. Ktoś najwyraźniej albo znalazł zmasakrowanych kolegów, albo domyślił się, dlaczego nie odpowiadają na wezwania, bo wąskie korytarze rozbłysły czerwonym światłem a z głośników ryknął alarm.

W przeświadczeniu, że podążają w dobrym kierunku, upewniał ich coraz większy opór ze strony żołnierzy Hydry. Chociaż Rosjanka dysponowała mnóstwem informacji o bazie, nikt nie pozwolił jej poznać dokładnie planu budowli, dlatego musieli się opierać wyłącznie na przeczuciach.

– Daleko jeszcze? – sapnął Sam.

– Twoje jęczenie na pewno nie przybliży nas do celu – sarknęła Widow w trakcie jednego ze swoich popisowych wykopów.

– Przecież się tylko grzecznie zapytałem!

– A co? Zmęczyłeś się już?

– Dość! – uciszył ich Rogers. – Słyszycie to?

Rzeczywiście, dookoła dało się słyszeć dziwne jednostajne buczenie rozchodzące się stłumionym echem po korytarzach. Nawet wycie alarmu nie zdołało w pełni go zagłuszyć. Na pytające spojrzenie Rogersa, Widow po prostu kiwnęła głową.

– Zachowajcie czujność – rzucił szeptem Steve, choć wiedział, że nie ma ku temu potrzeby.

Sam i Widow doskonale wiedzieli, co powinni robić. Skoczyli pod przeciwległe ściany, przygotowali do strzału krótkie karabiny z tłumikami i pozwolili Steve'owi skupić na sobie całą uwagę potencjalnych przeciwników. Ruszyli bez chwili zwłoki.

Przebili się przez pierwsze drzwi. Żołnierze, którzy za nimi czekali, okazali się zdecydowanie lepiej wyszkoleni i wyposażeni od tych, z którymi mieli do czynienia do tej pory. Schowani za pancernymi stołami laboratoryjnymi obsypali wejście gradem pocisków. Zamknięte w klatkach zwierzęta, spłoszone hukiem wystrzałów, zaczęły miotać się, wyć i skamleć.

Steve pożałował, że zdecydował się na porzucenie tarczy. Mimo to nie zamierzał rezygnować ze swojej niemal graniczącej z głupotą brawury. W kilku susach przebył odległość dzielącą go od pierwszego stołu, przeskoczył ceramiczny blat, rozgniatając przy okazji butem twarz zamaskowanego żołnierza. Dwóm jego kolegom pospiesznie wyszarpnął karabiny, którymi rozbił im nosy (a może nawet coś więcej). Choć nadludzka siła zawsze utrudniała mu ocenę poczynionych szkód, zdecydowanie wolał walkę wręcz niż inne, bardziej „humanitarne" metody pozbywania się wrogów.

Ponad jego głową żołnierze Hydry, Widow i Sam wymieniali się uprzejmościami. Stłumione przez maski krzyki i głuche jęki przeciwników jednoznacznie dowodziły, kto miał lepsze oko i pewniejszą rękę.

Wykorzystując trwającą kilka sekund ciszę, Steve wskoczył za następną osłonę i brutalnie przywitał nowych przeciwników.

Musiał powtórzyć manewr jeszcze cztery razy, zanim ogień ustał na dobre. Kałuże krwi rosły na posadzce, a czerwone światło jedynie potęgowało grozę. Wyjące zwierzęta zaczynały odchodzić od zmysłów i Rogers nie był nawet specjalnie zaskoczony, że to Wilson postanowił ruszyć im z pomocą.

– Zaczekaj. – Z bólem serca chwycił go za ramię, zanim przyjaciel zdążył zabrać się za klatkę z zlęknionymi kapucynkami. – Nie możesz ich wypuścić.

– Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, że nie mogę ich tu zostawić – warknął Sam, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na dowódcę.

– Zastanów się nad tym, Sam. Nie mamy pojęcia, co na nich testowali.

– Znając von Struckera, nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby to była broń biologiczna.

Wilson chciał zaoponować. Kochany, dobroduszny Sam. Godzinami potrafił siedzieć w parku i karmić gołębie, a przynajmniej raz w miesiącu musiał odwiedzić nowojorskie zoo, by upewnić się, czy zwierzęta aby na pewno miały odpowiednie warunki. Steve widział doskonale ile wysiłku kosztowało go podjęcie decyzji o porzuceniu kapucynek, beaglów i białych szczurów.

– Czyli teraz tędy? – zapytał zdławionym głosem, celując w kolejne drzwi.

– Pancerne – syknęła z niezadowoleniem Widow. – Tesseract, tak?

– Oby. – Steve zerknął na zegarek. – Czas się nam kończy.

– A jeśli to my znaleźliśmy eksperymenty?

– Wtedy Logan pozdrowi ode mnie von Struckera.


	7. Chapter 7

– Naprawdę nie macie co robić i koniecznie musicie utrudniać rodzinne spotkania? – syknęła kobieta w czarnym uniformie. „Syknęła" nie było w tym przypadku tylko prześmiewczą animalizacją. W jej głosie, ruchach i spojrzeniu rzeczywiście było coś z węża, a obcisły połyskujący kostium jedynie potęgował to wrażenie.

Stała w wylocie wąskiego korytarza, jaki tworzyły klatki odpowiednio większe od tych, w których pozamykano kapucynki. W tych bowiem siedzieli ludzie. Albo raczej to, co z nich zostało.

– Viper – zaklęła Widow i cofnęła się mimowolnie.

– Witaj, Natasho, kochanie. Wiesz, spodziewałam się zdrady, ale dlaczego to musiałaś być akurat ty? Miałaś zdecydowanie większy potencjał niż reszta tych uroczych baletnic.

– Właśnie dlatego nie mogę z zostać z kimś, kto pójdzie na dno! – odwarknęła Rosjanka i rzuciła się na kobietę w czerni.

Nie tylko słowa Viper, ale i narastający zwierzęcy warkot, kazały Rogersowi porzucić Widow i wypatrywać przeciwnika, tak rozpaczliwie czekającego na spotkanie z „bratem". Sabertooth nie kazał na siebie długo czekać. Zeskoczył pomiędzy Steve'a i Sama, zamierzając się na nich pazurami z adamantium. Kapitan, dzięki cudownej mocy serum, zdążył uskoczyć, ale Wilson oberwał paskudnie w ramię.

Fala bólu i adrenaliny wydarła dziki krzyk z gardła Sama i morderczą serię z jego karabinu. Cóż, morderczą dla zwykłych ludzi. Choć w futrach widać było dziury grubości palca, a na ziemię pociekła krew, to mutant wydawał się co najwyżej zirytowany atakiem.

– Skończyłeś już?

– Przerwę mam.

Odpowiedź zaskoczyła zbira na wystarczająco długo, by Steve mógł zdzielić go w twarz prawym sierpowym. Natychmiast jednak tego pożałował. Najwyraźniej Sabertooth nie tylko pazury miał z adamantium. Obaj nieco się zatoczyli.

– Uważaj, jest twardy! – krzyknął Rogers w stronę Wilsona, spóźnił się jednak.

Sabertooth zawył wściekle, gdy Sam kopnął go z całej siły w krocze.

– Cholera jasna! Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że mnie to zabolało bardziej?!

– Bo tak właśnie jest! – odkrzyknął Steve i korzystając z tego, że przeciwnik padł na kolana, zaczął kopać go w głowę.

Sam dołączył do niego bez chwili wahania. Rogers nie był pewien, czy się z tego cieszy.

Wojna nie znała zasad uczciwej gry. Dwóch na jednego? I bardzo dobrze. Niech ten, który postanowił walczyć sam, zrozumie, że popełnił błąd. Litość? Nie, nie było na nią miejsca. Najpierw trzeba było zadbać o to, by wróg przestał się ruszać. Dopiero jeśli jakimś cudem udało mu się przeżyć, można było rozważyć różne znaczenia słowa „miłosierdzie". Bo czasem lepiej było dobić, niż porzucić czy pojmać i zabrać na przesłuchanie.

Steve nienawidził tej swojej mroczniejszej strony. Chciał wierzyć, że to wszystko wina serum, że wcześniej nie był tak agresywny, ale tylko by się okłamywał. Obryzgany krwią mutanta, słyszał wyłącznie dudnienie własnego serca napędzanego adrenaliną i czerpał wątpliwe pocieszenie z tego, że towarzysz również zdecydował się na bestialstwo.

Sabertooth zawył ze złości i spróbował ich z siebie zrzucić, ale wystrzał z paralizatora na szczęście mu to uniemożliwił i w końcu pozbawił przytomności.

Steve i Sam spojrzeli z wdzięcznością na Widow, za którą leżała bezwładnie Viper.

– Strasznie się guzdrzecie, chłopcy.

– Ej, naprawdę był twardy!

– Nawet fiuta miał z adamantium – syknął Steve, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

– Kapitanie, nie psuj swojej nieskazitelnej reputacji przez takie błahostki. – Chociaż w głosie Widow słychać było rozbawienie, Rogers wiedział, że poważnie zaniepokoił ją swoim zachowaniem. Pocieszająco położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

– To nie jest błahostka. – Steve załamał ręce i odetchnął kilka razy, by się uspokoić. – Rozejrzyj się! Zwierzęta... Zwierzęta zdołałbym jakoś przecierpieć, ale oni...? Co z nimi? Nie należą do Hydry. To tylko dzieci! A jeśli gdzieś czekają na nich rodzice?

– Nie czekają.

Chwilę zajęło im zrozumienie, że cicha odpowiedź padła z wnętrza jednej z klatek. Drobna dziewczyna, siedząca w kącie swojego małego więzienia z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, podniosła na nich spojrzenie przekrwionych oczu.

– Nie mamy rodzin, tylko panów. Nie mamy imion, tylko numery. Nie jesteśmy ludźmi, tylko mutantami.

Jej słaby zachrypnięty głos pomógł Rogersowi podjąć decyzję.

Podszedł do klatki i przestrzelił zamek.

– Z tego, co wiem, mutanci to też ludzie. A dla tych, którzy nie mają rodziny, też znajdzie się dom – powiedział z pewnością większą, niż w rzeczywistości odczuwał. Wyciągnął rękę do skulonej dziewczyny. – Instytut Xaviera czeka na ludzi takich jak ty.

– O tak, mają już gotowe strzykawki z różnymi...

– _Nie, Lauro. Nie musisz się bać. Nikt w Instytucie nie zrobi ci krzywdy._

– Też to słyszeliście czy do reszty mi odbiło? – jęknęła dziewczyna, w końcu chwytając wyciągniętą dłoń Steve'a . Na jej odsłoniętym ramieniu widać było tatuaż „iks dwadzieścia trzy", niepokojąco przywodzący na myśl numer seryjny.

– Słyszeliśmy, ale...

– Telepata. – Rogers z podnieceniem przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Gambitem. – Słyszałem, że jest tam telepata, ale nie spodziewałem się, że...

– _Nie czas na to, Kapitanie. Za chwilę twoi dowódcy zbombardują to miejsce, a mi naprawdę zależy na tych dzieciach._

– Steve, chyba nie zamierzasz podważać rozkazów dyrektora?

– Podważać? Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Ale mogę je chyba jakoś nagiąć do potrzeb sytuacji, nie sądzisz?

Pojedynek na spojrzenia trwał dłuższą chwilę. Zdecydowanie zbyt długą i to nie tylko jak na gust Rogersa. W muśnięciach dziwnej telepatycznej obecności również dało się wyczuć zniecierpliwienie.

– _Pospieszcie się. Sam porozmawiam z waszym dyrektorem._

– Ale zwierzaki też zabieramy.

– Niech cię cholera, Sam.

– Możecie się jednak pospieszyć, dziewczynki? Przydałaby mi się pomoc z tymi zamkami.

– Już biegnę! – odkrzyknął Steve, w duchu układając już odpowiednio przekonującą przemowę dla dyrektora Fury'ego. Nie zdążył jednak sklecić nawet jednego sensownego zdania, gdy z nadajnika dobiegł rozwścieczony głos Clinta:

– Wcześniejszy zrzut! Kurwa mać! Uciekajcie! Zaczęli bombardowanie wcześniej!

 

* * *

 

Sam przeklinał na całe gardło. Pomimo obietnicy Steve'a nie mieli czasu na ratowanie ani beagle'ów, ani kapucynek, ani białych szczurów. Ledwie zdążyli wyciągnąć z klatki ostatniego przerażonego nastolatka, gdy pierwsza eksplozja wstrząsnęła bazą. Bez żadnego namysłu zaczęli biec do wyjścia.

Tajemniczy telepata na szczęście przyszedł im z pomocą, wskazując jak najkrótszą drogę na zewnątrz. Kilka razy minęli przerażonych żołnierzy Hydry, ale jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to posłać w ich stronę urwane serie z karabinów.

– Co się właściwie stało? – zapytał Steve szeptem, licząc na odpowiedź dziwnego sojusznika.

– _Dowiesz się. Teraz biegnij._

Druga eksplozja omal nie pozbawiła ich równowagi. Jedynie cudem wszyscy utrzymali się na nogach.

Chociaż głos nieznajomego brzmiał cudownie uspokajająco, Rogers nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Coś musiało pójść nie tak. Nie widział innego powodu dla tak drastycznej zmiany planów. Przecież o przyspieszony zrzut mógł poprosić tylko ktoś z nich, gdyby udało im się wcześniej...

– Buck. To o niego chodzi, prawda? Znów się... wyłączył, tak? – Zadrżał ze strachu o los przyjaciela.

To miała być przecież jego jedyna szansa na oczyszczenie się z podejrzeń. Teraz przepadła. Nie dadzą mu kolejnej. Nie po misji, której omal nie zakończyli niepowodzeniem. Nie po tym, jak przyłapano go na przesyłaniu danych von Struckerowi. Nie po tym, jak ledwie udało się go powstrzymać przed uduszeniem Howarda Starka.

– _Przykro mi. Twój przyjaciel jest bardzo zagubiony i..._

– Którędy? – Steve wszedł mu w słowo, starając się w ten sposób ukryć przerażenie.

– _W lewo. Potem już cały czas prosto._

– Ranni?

– _Logan._

– Jak oberwał?

– _Twój przyjaciel..._

– Cholera jasna!

Wypadli na światło dnia akurat w momencie, gdy troje agentów TARCZY obezwładniało Barnesa, a czwarty wstrzykiwał mu środek usypiający. Na niebie ryczał Helicarrier, ale Steve nie potrafił cieszyć się z jego widoku. Nie, gdy widział swojego najlepszego przyjaciela traktowanego jak najgorszego przestępcę, Logana wciąganego na noszach i przerażonego Remy'ego starającego się trzymać lewitujący różowej poświacie sześcian, wykrzykującego gniewnie:

– Uciekł nam! Von Strucker zdążył uciec! Musicie go złapać...!

Rogers nawet nie pamiętał, jak znaleźli się w środku. Ocknął się z dziwnego odrętwienia, gdy wraz z pozostałymi członkami zespołu, którym udało się nie odnieść żadnych większych obrażeń, dotarł do sali odpraw na spotkanie z dyrektorem. Przegnał z umysłu strach o los Bucky'ego. Niewiele mógł teraz dla niego zrobić, a w izolatce z pewnością był bezpieczny; nie mógł skrzywdzić już nikogo, łącznie z sobą samym.

Twarz Fury'ego wydała Rogersowi się jeszcze bardziej ponura i gniewna niż zazwyczaj. Tym razem jednak dyrektor TARCZY miał pełne prawo do niezadowolenia.

– Jesteś gotów przyjąć na siebie konsekwencje za niesubordynację podwładnego, Rogers? – zapytał przerażająco spokojnie.

– Tak, dyrektorze.

– Powinniśmy go zabić. Dałem mu szansę tylko ze względu na ciebie, a teraz...

– Proszę, Nicholasie, nie możesz winić tych młodych zdolnych ludzi za to, że nie posiadasz możliwości, by pomóc ich przyjacielowi.

Drzwi otworzyły się niespodziewanie i do sali wjechał na wózku inwalidzkim ogolony na łyso mężczyzna. Rogers zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie telepatę, ale jego spokojnego głosu nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym. Wydawał się absolutnym przeciwieństwem człowieka, który szedł tuż za nim. Twarz wykrzywiona gniewem i pogardą oraz czarna skórzana kurtka okazały się dla niego niewystarczające, bo mroczny image przybysza uzupełniał hełm z dziwnego metalu.

Na ich widok Fury błyskawicznie sięgnął po pistolet.

– Naboje też są platikowe, Magneto, więc nawet...

– Eriku, mógłbyś?

– Z przyjemnością, drogi przyjacielu.

Wszyscy w pełnej niedowierzania ciszy obserwowali jak zbir z nienagannymi manierami i zadziwiającą czułością robi poczciwemu telepacie miejsce przy stole, po czym siada tuż obok i zdejmuje hełm. Dokładnie w momencie, gdy Steve pomyślał, że chyba jednak zbyt się różnią, by być kochankami, choć przecież tak wiele na to wskazuje, w jego głowie rozległ się rozbawiony głos:

– _Nie wszystko jest takie proste i oczywiste, Kapitanie._

– Obiecałeś, że będziesz sam, Charles – westchnął z rezygnacją Fury.

– Erik najwyraźniej uznał, że nie jesteście w stanie zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwa. Był, oczywiście, w błędzie, ale dla dobra sprawy wolałem mu nie odmawiać. Sam przyznasz, że nie mieliśmy czasu na kłótnie.

– To ty pomogłeś nam uciec! – zawołał Clint, jakby dopiero teraz go olśniło. Widow z trudem stłumiła śmiech.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Telepata skinął im uprzejmie. – Chociaż to ja powinienem wam podziękować za uratowanie tych biednych dzieci.

– Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę się nimi zająć, profesorze? Po tym, co przeszli...

– Zapewniam pana, dyrektorze Fury, że jestem w stanie pomóc każdemu. Bez względu na to, jak wielką traumę przeszedł i jak głęboko został zaprogramowany.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Steve rozumiał doskonale, że Xavier zaproponował właśnie między wierszami to, czego Buck teraz najbardziej potrzebował. Tak, jeśli ktoś miał pomóc Barnesowi, to mógł to być tylko pełen empatii telepata. Nie odważył się jednak powiedzieć o tym na głos. Wiedział, że nie należało odbierać dyrektorowi czasu na namysł. Czekanie sprawiało mu niemal fizyczny ból, ale...

– Barnes jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, Charles. – W głosie Fury'ego słychać było ledwie skrywaną troskę. – Nie miej do mnie pretensji, jeśli zrobi krzywdę któremuś z twoich podopiecznych.

– Jeśli spróbuje czegoś podejrzanego, będzie miał ze mną do czynienia – obiecał Magneto. Powiedział to z takim spokojem, że można było odnieść wrażenie, iż wcale nie chodzi o nic groźnego, ale chłód w jego oczach sugerował coś zupełnie innego.

– Rozumiem, że LeBeau i Howlett również mają trafić pod twoje skrzydła.

– Przyda im się odrobina odpoczynku i miejsce, które mogliby nazwać domem. Z resztą, nie tylko im, prawda, dyrektorze?

Fury znów się zamyślił. Utkwił spojrzenie w obrazie za oknem i przez dłuższą chwilę słychać było tylko kojący huk silników Helicarriera. Gdy w końcu się odezwał, Steve poczuł, jakby grunt usuwał mu się spod nóg.

– Zabezpieczenie Tesseractu będzie waszym ostatnim zadaniem. Potem odbiorę wam uprawnienia agentów TARCZY.

– Chwila moment, mi też? Przecież jestem waszym najlepszym strzelcem!

– Dopiero dołączyłam; nie macie mi nawet co odebrać.

– Dyrektorze, co to właściwie znaczy?

Fury uciszył ich gestem i zaczął powoli tłumaczyć:

– Jest kilka spraw, w które nie mogę was na razie wtajemniczyć, ale Howard Stark zaproponował pewien projekt i chciałbym abyście w najbliższym czasie do niego dołączyli. Do tego czasu możecie odpoczywać do woli.

– Ale...

W tym momencie Remy z całej siły kopnął Steve'a pod stołem. Równie dobrze mógłby na cały Helicarrier krzyknąć: „Odwagi, mon ami! Albo teraz, albo nigdy!".

– Czyli to nie będzie problem, jeśli sami wybierzemy formę tego „urlopu"? – zapytał Rogers. Serce waliło mu jak młotem. Czy naprawdę zamierzał o to poprosić? Czy spełnienie jego prośby w ogóle leżało w granicach możliwości Fury'ego?

– Masz coś konkretnego na myśli, Kapitanie?

– Chciałbym jednak dokończyć szkołę. Wziąłem udział w projekcie profesora Erskine'a zanim udało mi się zdobyć dyplom, więc byłbym bardzo wdzięczny za możliwość dalszej nauki. To może być szkoła TARCZY, jeśli zależy wam, abym był pod ręką.

Tak. Doskonale. Wcale nie zabrzmiało tak, jakby to właśnie na szkole TARCZY zależało mu najbardziej. A konkretniej na pewnym szalenie zdolnym uczniu. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę w oczekiwaniu na werdykt. Choć pozostali nie mieli zapewne zielonego pojęcia, o co właściwie chodzi, ewidentnie zarazili się napięciem od dowódcy drużyny.

– Nie widzę żadnych, przeciwwskazań, Rogers. Możesz zacząć choćby od jutra.

Szczęście omal nie rozsadziło adrenaliną jego serca, które zaczęło miotać się w dzikim tańcu. Niemal nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Widow... Nie. Że Natasha stwierdziła, że jej szkoła baletowa w gruncie rzeczy w ogóle nie była szkołą i również chciałaby spróbować swoich sił wśród młodych zdolnych wybranych z całego świata przez TARCZĘ. Niemal nie usłyszał narzekań Clinta, który nie mógł znieść, że jako opiekun Natashy będzie musiał jeszcze raz przejść przez ten wyścig szczurów.

Tesseract, biadolenie Clinta, leczenie Bucky'ego, projekty Howarda... to wszystko musiało zejść na drugi plan.

Liczyło się tylko to, że Tony Stark był już niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Że Steve będzie miał w końcu szansę go poznać.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, to koniec. To znaczy nie tak zupełnie koniec, bo pewnie coś jeszcze do tego uniwersum dopiszę, ale na razie - koniec ;)


End file.
